


Le soin de ses propriétés

by Nelja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Community: ladiesbingo, Dark femslash week, Dubious Consent, F/F, Past Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Dante s'occupe très bien de Rose. Elle sait que son corps lui appartiendra bientôt, après tout.





	Le soin de ses propriétés

Les lampes richement ornées éclairent des murs décorés de dorures, dans un large couloir qui mène à une porte sculptée.

"Est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ça, Rose ?" demande Dante. "N'est-ce pas plus beau qu'une bicoque dans le désert ?"

Depuis peu, la jeune fille parle à nouveau, mais elle ne répond pas. Elle sourit, pourtant, berçant son enfant.

"J'ai préparé une chambre rien que pour le petit et toi !" s'exclame Dante, ouvrant la porte pour présenter la pièce à la lumière tamisée.

Elle couche le bébé dans le berceau luxueux, prend Rose par la main, et la mène vers le grand lit à baldaquin. Elle la fait s'asseoir, et s'installe tout près d'elle. Devant elles, un immense miroir montre l'image de deux jeunes filles, deux amies souriantes, qui pourraient avoir le même âge.

Les miroirs mentent. Dante est des dizaines de fois plus âgée que la jeune fille, et certainement pas son amie. En ce moment même, les plaques de pourriture qui irritent ses côtes lui rappellent cruellement cette situation.

"Est-ce que tu aimes ?" demande-t-elle encore.

Le regard de Rose explore la pièce, sautant d'un point à un autre, de plus en plus rapidement. Dante sent la panique monter en elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Elle y est habituée, et elle sait comment faire.

Elle prend doucement les joues de la jeune fille entre ses mains.

"Regarde-moi." dit-elle. Elle la force à soutenir son regard. "Il n'y a que nous et ton enfant ici. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas."

Sa langue est toujours engourdie, ne lui obéit pas bien. "Je cherche... une fenêtre... le soleil..."

Oh, bien sûr. Dante s'est habituée à ces souterrains, à la pâle beauté des lampes qui ne blesse pas la peau, mais pour quelqu'un qui adorait un Dieu Soleil, c'est une autre question.

"Je vais m'occuper de ça !" dit-elle. "Attends-moi !"

Elle n'a pas pu conserver tous ses trésors du manoir ; mais elle a quand même demandé à ses Homoncules de déplacer les plus précieux et les plus beaux dans son nouveau lieu de résidence. L'une d'entre elle est une tenture qui date d'avant sa naissance, ornée d'un soleil alchimique, qui date de quand la discipline était teintée de mysticisme, bien loin de la science qu'elle est actuellement.

Hydrogène et helium, voilà ce qui constitue le soleil. Pas d'or, pas d'élan vital. Mais la composition est grandiose, la facture remarquable, et cela semble presque trop approprié de la mettre dans la chambre de cette fleur naïve.

Cette imitation semble la calmer un peu. Elle la regarde, rêveuse, et laisse Dante la mener jusqu'à son bain pendant que l'enfant dort. Les longues robes sont déboutonnées, tombent à terre, suivies par sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements.

Le corps de Rose est magnifique. Comment peut-on être si belle, la taille si fine, les seins si fermes, après avoir porté et nourri un enfant ? Dante pose la main entre ses omoplates, descend jusqu'à sa taille. Sa peau brune est plus douce que les robes de soie que Dante lui fait porter.

La peau de Lyra était presque aussi soyeuse, il y a quelques mois seulement. La peau d'Izumi n'a jamais été si douce, mais ses membres étaient forts, et les muscles de son dos superbes. Dommage qu'elle n'ait jamais pu la servir autrement qu'en créant un Homoncule pour elle.

Dante fait glisser le savon sur la peau de Rose, la rince, lui lave les cheveux. Elle l'enveloppe ensuite dans une grande serviette, frotte doucement. Puis elle l'installe sur le lit, couchée sur son ventre. Elle la masse avec des huiles, pour la rendre plus belle encore. Après tout, Dante doit prendre soin de ce qui lui appartient.

"N'aimes-tu pas habiter dans un si bel endroit ?" demande-t-elle encore, et peut-être est-ce une approbation, quand Rose dodeline de la tête. "Pour moi, je n'accepte que le meilleur."

Elle pense à tout ce qu'elle pourra faire quand elle vivra dans le corps de Rose, si jeune, si frais. Peut-être même la laissera-t-elle vivre encore un peu dans le corps à moitié décomposé de Lyra, du moins tant que son visage sera joli. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait la dénoncer auprès de qui que ce soit.

Dante pousse doucement Rose sur le côté et lui passe doucement un onguent sur la poitrine. La jeune mère insiste pour nourrir son enfant, et il est hors de question que Dante récupère les crevasses qu'elle avait lors des premiers jours. Elle se rappelle bien, même après des centaines d'années et plusieurs corps, que la douleur en est intenable.

Les mains de Dante s'attardent sur ces beaux seins sans doute plus qu'elles devraient. Rose gémit doucement. Dante est sur le point de s'interrompre, quand les bras de Rose se posent doucement dans son dos.

Elle sent un frisson d'excitation la parcourir. Elle préfère les hommes, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il y a quelque chose d'unique dans cette situation, qui lui donne envie de la découvrir jusqu'au bout.

Dante continue à masser les seins de Rose, mais de façon plus joueuse. Elle embrasse son cou ; elle mordrait volontiers cette chair tendre, si les senteurs aromatiques n'étaient encore si présentes.

"Est-ce que..." murmure Rose, "est-ce que je vais oublier ?"

Un instant Dante reste interdite, puis elle réalise. Malgré sa beauté, Rose n'a certainement eu aucune relation sexuelle depuis qu'elle a été violée, et elle espère en quelque sorte effacer son passé.

Dante devrait se sentir utilisée, mais elle n'arrive qu'à sourire de cette confiance. Pauvre Rose qui a cru autrefois que le soleil brillait personnellement pour elle, qu'il pouvait tout lui offrir. Maintenant c'est Dante qui lui offre confort et soins, et n'est-ce pas logique que sa petite protégée la révère et attende tout d'elle, même si elle est cruelle comme le soleil au désert ?

"Pas tout de suite," dit-elle, "mais tu oublieras, je te le promets."

Elle la fera sienne, décide-t-elle. Avant de prendre son corps, elle prendra son esprit, en fera une jolie poupée sans souffrance. N'est-ce pas mieux si elle veut se transférer en elle ? Qui sait ce qu'un système hormonal déréglé pourrait lui faire...

Elle ne laisse pas Rose la déshabiller ; peut-être une prochaine fois. Elle n'exhibe pas son corps pourri, mais se concentre sur la beauté du corps de la jeune fille, découvre les parties les plus sensibles de sa peau.

A la fin, le corps de Rose s'ébranle et palpite sous l'effet d'une volupté intense et muette. Dante sourit. Bientôt, ce plaisir sera à elle. D'une certaine façon, il l'est déjà.


End file.
